BadGirl
by maximumgirl23306
Summary: SORRY, I PUT THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max (Pov)

I was getting taken back to my dog crate by rotten erasers lupine-human hybrids who were happily kicking me, yes the School is really fun place .NOT!

You are probably thinking what the School is; well let's just say that this is where i spent my 11 years of life as a tortured mutant freak. Yes, you did hear me right ,me(Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy/the gasman and adorable little Angel are avian-human hybrids. We now have wings thanks to the whitecoats and we call ourselves the 'flock'.

One day my life changed for better or for worse, but I finally found out who I am. I was silently praying that me and my flock would be free someday or any day. I was back in my cage when there was a loud pop and a man appeared. He wore long robes and a purple cloak that swished to the ground, his long silver hair he tucked into his belt, he also had bright blue eyes sparkling behind half moon spectacles. The man had a twisted old stick in his hand and before I knew it he was belting out silly words. In a few minutes all the erasers were down and the man turned to us and smiled and said" Hello, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I burst out laughing, but he just smiled and chuckled and walked up to my cage and muttered something ,suddenly the lock on cage opened and he walked around doing the same to the others. I thought of something there and then.

I asked" Um, do you know who our um p-parents are?"

The flock looked suprised at my sudden question.

"Ah, young Maximum if I can just access your files, accio files" Professor Dumbledore replied

As, he said the words 6 files came at him, he passed us our files I looked at my own.

Name: Maximum Potter

Experiment Number: 001

DNA: 98% human 2% bird

Birthdate: 12th May 2001

Takendate: 13th May 2001

Mother: Lily Potter

Father: James Potter

Siblings: Harry Potter (brother)

Abilities: Enhanced senses, super speed, can change appearance

Unachievements: sarcastic attitude, does not obey orders and escape artist

Expiration date: None

I looked at my files and let a single,salty tear streak down my face and was glad that my dark brown hair covered my face, I couldn't let the flock see me not now not ever. I felt Dumbledores warm hand on my shoulder, I heard a gasp escape his lips as he saw my family names.

" Oh my, Merlins beard you are the daughter of some the greatest Aurors I know, you already have a brother who is about to attend hogwarts. Well, I must say do you want to meet him?" Dumbledore explained

I nodded, but I felt numb inside, I quickly remembered the flock ,I wondered why they were being so quiet.

I whispered" Who else has parents they want to meet?" A few of the flock murmured dead and Fang also whispered that he didn't want too.

Nudge silently raised her hand she quietly said" I apparently have a twin brother, his name is Dean Thomas and he is a wizard too and I want to talk to him about my heritage and being his twin."

There was a awkward silence, I held out my fist and the others stacked their Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder and then it felt like there was a hook under my bellybutton and someone had yanked it upwards.

I knew my life was about to take a big step into reality because this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's (Pov)

Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge – 11

Gazzy- 5

Angel - 3

Anyway on with the chapter

Chapter 2- Diagon alley

As I felt my feet touch the ground, my head was already swimming and my tummy was churning. I looked around realising I was wearing a navy top and skirt, I also saw the others. Fang was wearing a black T-shirt and skinny jeans, Nudge had on a pink skirt and purple top and Iggy had on a white T-shirt and half-cut denim shorts. Angel had on a sweet red dress and Gazzy had a miniature version of Iggys clothing.

I called out to Iggy"Nice shorts, pyro"

He looked confused for a second then realised that I had forgotten Iggy was blind so I rushed over to him and apologized about a hundred times.

Dumbledore looked confused and then he said" Alas, Iggy for I was wondering whether you would choose your eyesight for an hour of pain or stay blind not risking the pain"

Iggy nodded and Dumbledore cleared his throat, and ordered that we follow him. I picked up Angel and bounced her on my hip then tickled her chin before following Dumbledore.

I asked quickly" So, does anyone have any abilities that we should know of"

Nudge stepped forwards and exclaimed" It turns out I have SUPERSIZED lungs bigger than any of yours, I can also attract metal, feel and change emotions and teleport"

Fang also said" I can turn invisible and control the shadows"

Iggy murmured" I have echolocation, send people memories and have visions"

Gazzy looked as if he wanted to just explode with laughter but finally countered saying" I have knockout gas, super energy boosts and can create explosions!"

Iggy laughed and high fived him (it still amazes me how he can't miss) and shouted" AWESOME POWER, DUDE"

Angel beamed up at me and let it out" Max, guess what I can read, control and send messages to peoples' minds!"

The flock all looked at me expectantly and raised their eyebrows waiting for me to say something.

"OOH,"I said", I can speak, hear and talk to the dead, super speed and have telekinesis"

They all gaped at me and then I saw Dumbledore motion for us to come inside, I finally saw the shop called The Leaky Cauldron as I entered, I was so engrossed in my thoughts that when we arrived in front of a wall I walked straight into it. Everyone laughed so I gave them the death glare and they immediately shut up. As, I stood Dumbledore tapped some odd bricks and the wall crumbled revealing a street full of odd shops. We first went into Madame Malkins robes for all occasions, then Flourish and Blotts for our spell books, there was a shop for cauldrons and then we visited the apothecary's for potion ingredients'. This was my favourite one so far, Eeylops owl emporium I bought an owl which had tan streaks across his white wings (just like mine) and I named him Minimum. We all in fact got owls with the same coloured wings to ours, Fang named his Shadow, Iggy named his Bang and Nudge named hers Coco. We finally arrived at Ollivanders wand shop as we entered an elderly looking man swung off a ladder, he greeted us solemnly. I stepped forwards first and he quickly grabbed a box off a shelf and handed it to me.

Ollivander said" 11 ¾ inches, phoenix feather, unyielding and black walnut"

I quickly waved it and a small dragon shot out from the tip and spun around the room before fading, well it all went excellent from there these are our wands:

Fangs was 12 inches, flexible, unicorn and elm.

Iggys was 12 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring, apple, hard

Nudge was 14 inches, acacia wood, phoenix feather, unyielding

Gazzy and Angel were looking up at me with big eyes filled with tears, I hugged them tight and whispered" You'll be like us in a few years guys and don't worry you will be great wizards and witches, I promise"

They both hugged me back and I let them go slowly and Angel held her arms up patiently waiting to be carried. I lifted her up and that was when I realized that we were slowly walking to an alley with Dumbledore and that's when we apparated straight on to Privet drive where my brother lived.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around and pain rushed to my head as head-splitting memories budged their way into my thoughts, one memory stood out though.

-FLASHY BACKY-

I was looking at a scene; I was holding hands with a worried looking boy in a crib. I turned my head and looked at my back NO WINGS! NO FLOCK! , a woman stood above our cot and she had emerald eyes and red auburn hair she was shouting at a man with red slits for eyes and no nose. I had no idea who the man was but I am pretty sure the woman was my mother, and I could also just make out the shouts.

"NO, NO TAKE ME INSTEAD PLEASE!" My mum shouted

"Get out the way you silly girl" No nose man said

I blocked it out, I had a feeling what was going to happen before it did. A jet of green light splayed across the room and Lily Potter dropped like a marionette with all its strings cut. As, the man turned to us the memory ended.

- END FLASHY BACKY-

I woke up and I was on the ground tears falling down my cheeks the flock was crowding over me, dead worried.

"Max, I am so sorry about your mom and dad" Angel said, a trace of tears glistening in her eyes.

It wasn't your fault, Angel, I thought, knowing she could hear me.

I know I just feel like it is, Max if you know what I mean by the way Nudge is about to into a hour long description about what happened, she thought/said back to me

"So, if you are wondering what exactly happened I would be happy to tell you, "said Nudge", well we landed and you screamed really loudly as in loud, loud. You started crying and things started swirling around and around and around and-"

"NUDGE! GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"Iggy shouted

Nudge looked offended but of course Iggy couldn't see that so she continued"We reckon it was one of your powers developing you know the telekinesis thing, and you were whimpering about a guy named Harry Blotter or Potter. So you started crying and everything so we were getting worried and then you like started changing your hair and features. So we were crowding around you and stopped and you like, look completely different. And Hey I nearly forgot we are staying with these people called the Weasley's, and they seem quite nice they have 6 boys and 1 girl. I mean 7 children that's a lot and they are going to adopt all 6 of us. Anyways back to what happened you fell and then you woke up and then I started talking and-mmphh!"

Iggy had slapped his hand over her mouth and we sighed, my ears were probably about to burst. Albus Dumbledore appeared at my side with a crackle, he smiled and handed us each a basket.

"Clothes designed especially for each of you, do not worry I made them at the right size for each of you" He said

Angel, I thought, can you send me a mental picture of what I look like, please? A picture came into my head of a girl who looked 11 and had red, auburn hair and chocolate eyes with a oval face and no blood or mud. I must of got the eyes of my dad and looks of my mother.

Dumbledore handed me, Nudge, Fang and Iggy a letter, I opened it quickly and there were 2 letters.

It said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st__September. We await your owl no later than 31st__July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read the other letter, pointlessly because we had already gotten our stuff. I fiddled with my wand in the waistband of my jean pocket and smiled it didn't seem like earlier today that I was free of the School and learnt I had a brother and that I was a witch.

"OK, put your hand up if you want to go to Hogwarts and stay with the Weasley's!" I asked

Everyone except Fang raised their hand I looked at him questioningly, he must of noticed because he raised his head.

"I don't know, Max it doesn't seem true and there is nothing to gain for family all my family spaces are blank" Fang said emotionally

We all stared at him it was the most emotional and most words he had said before, as in EVER! I noticed that he seemed distant and faraway again, Gazzy broke the awkward silence with something green and dead toxic, a fart. We gagged and started backing away quickly except for Iggy who was laughing and high-fiving Gazzy. I stood up and noticed which house I was at number 4, Privet drive and I noticed Angel was staring at me and she stepped forwards and rang the doorbell.

"What are you doing, Angel" I whispered

This is where your twin lives, Max now make up a girly name my name is Angela. Quick they're coming.

The door opened and a woman who strongly resembled a horse turned her nose up and gave us a look. My wings hurt as I tucked them tightly into my back and I forced a smile.

"Hello, my name is Madison and this is Angela my cousin, we are looking for Harry Potter, does he live here?" I said in a posh stuck-up accent.

A fat man with no neck came to the door and bellowed "BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

A small lanky boy cluttered down the stairs looking thin and tired, I took a look at him properly and saw his glasses were broken and had emerald green eyes like my mom and had messy back hair. I knew it was him the moment my eyes found the same scar like my own. I smiled and held out my hand.

I said "Hello, Harry, this is Angela (I gestured to Angel) and my name is Maximum Lily Potter, I am your sister"

Harry looked dumbstruck and I saw Fang looking at Harry with a strange look. I shrugged it off and smiled "I'll see you at Hogwarts, don't worry it will explain in the letter"

He looked at me confused; angry I turned to the adults and glared. I turned back to Harry and opened my mouth to explain when I was grabbed by the horse lady and shoved out the door along with Angel. I heard the door lock, I turned around and said to Angel "Well, I thought that went well".

We walked back to the flock and Dumbledore and apparated to our new home. Destination: THE BURROW!


	4. Chapter 4

It was sunset, by the time we got to the Burrow the pink orange tinged sky gave of a glow slightly. It was several stories tall and wobbly looking, it must be held up by magic, I thought. A plump looking woman with bright ginger hair came bustling out to meet us. She shook Dumbledore's hand before coming to greet us. The woman hugged all of us even freaking brick wall, Fang. A lot of other kids came out to meet us. They introduced themselves, in a row.

"Hi, my name is Ginny" A young girl who was, I noticed, the only kid who was a girl.

"My name is Percy Weasley" A pompous looking boy said.

There were two twins who were holding something behind them, I wondered what it was.

"Hi, name's Ron, we do have 2 older brothers but they live somewhere near their jobs" A tall boy with freckles explained.

"Hello, my name is but call me Molly, dears and this is Arthur" said gesturing to a man in a purple pinstriped suit.

"Now, where are those two FRED, GEORGE come here!" shouted

Fred and George ran out and threw odd looking fireworks into the air, they went off and array of colours sprouted into the air with pops and bangs.

"WHOA, THAT IS AWESOME!" Iggy cried, Gazzy had just told him what was happening.

Well, all was going well so far I was sharing a room with Ginny, Nudge and Ange were sharing and so were Iggy and Gazzy. Fang had a room to himself, he was lucky not to be in the same room as them two. We were starting Hogwarts in a week's time and I was excited and scared what if I was in Slytherin, I would so leave. I fell asleep sleeping about wands and wings.

-t- TimE-SkIp-p-

I was woken up by calling us down to breakfast, I was the last one down out of everyone. I was bouncing out of excitement and fear, the flock were the first ones finished even though we ate more than the Weasley's. They hired cars from the ministry to get us to kings cross station, when we got there, Molly dropped the bombshell.

"Now, all you have to do is walk through that wall over there to get into Platform 9 3/4, now who wants to go first out of the flock" said

No one stepped forwards until it got uncomfortable so I stepped forwards and pushed Minimums cage and my luggage forward and into the wall. I winced until I caught the scent of smoke and opened my eyes. Oh My Freakin' God, I was now on the platform with people like not exactly like you Max but you are like them,a voice from nowhere said. I never thought I was crazy; hmm the twins must have put something in my drink. Over the week at the Burrow, I have learnt they were more magical, mischievous older versions of Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy and Gazzy had a thing with bombs, they had placed a tracker on three garden gnomes and we saw whether Iggy, Fang and me could throw further. We would know because they counted the seconds in between each boom which meant they had landed and blown up. I won by miles, OK by a metre Fang was close 2nd and Iggy was also quite close to Fang in 3rd. Anyway back to the present, Nudge was still talking about how awesome something was. Jesus Christ, that mouth of hers could turn into a mass murderer.

"Max, I-I don't want you to go we'll miss you too much" Angel whimpered

I noticed she and Gazzy had silent and tearful the whole way, I brushed the tears away and cuddled them both and hummed.

I whispered in both of their ears" Don't be sad; don't cry it'll be alright we are coming back. Remember what my motto is 'do not dwell on the past, look towards the future' have fun guys"

I heard Iggy whisper behind me "It is amazing how she is good with kids and strong, huh"

I stood up and whirled around "Just because a girl beat you in strength don't mean you go all sad about", I poked him in the chest for good measure, "you guys are such bloody sexist pigs"

I stormed off towards the carriage Nudge and Ron were heading to and put my trunk and Mini's cage up and sunk down into the seat. I glared at Fang and Iggy when they came in and they put their hands up in mock surrender. They sat and the sweet lady came up I pulled out our leftover money from Dumbledore, I bought some Bertie's Botts Every Flavour Beans. We spread them out and I got Lemon, coconut, berry and chocolate flavours and Iggy got 5 bogeys and 1 gooseberry, he gave up. Fang and Nudge got all milk flavoured ones. Ron had 3 curries, 2 overcooked cabbages and 4 earwax flavours he was nearly sick. We spent a few minutes waiting for 11:00 and a boy came in as in the Boy Who Lived.


	5. Chapter 5

(Max's POV)

Everyone's gaze drifted to me the moment Harry peeked his head round the door. I wanted to say something but it felt like my throat wasunable to speak, fortunately someone spoke but unfortunately that someone was Nudge.

"Oh, you must be Max's twin Harry Potter, hi I am Nudge this is Fang, Iggy and Ron. Oh and this- oh you must of met Max, remember they were thrown out by that horse of a woman. So, you ever heard of Max Potter or I don't know, Nudge Thomas. I am the twin of Dean Thomas, has he ever spoken about me, oh wait you probably haven't met him yet. Oh well anyway do you believe Max about being your twin because I like totally do, don't you. So, are you really the Boy Who Lived because that would be like, totally awesome? Ooh can I see your scar? Is it really-!"

"Nudge shut the bloody 'ell up for Merlin's sake!" Ron yelled

Nudge was quiet but you could tell she wanted to talk more, I felt someone stare at the palm of my hand where I had my scar, the lightning scar.

(Harry's POV)

I was poking my head around a half full compartment, when a girl with mocha skin and a mane of wild black curls spotted me. Then God, did she talk for Britain. She started going on about twins when my eyes landed on that girl from last week. Max, I think her name still had the shiny red hair and brown eyes. A boy named Ron told the girl to shut up, Thank you my eyes probably said. When the girl looked up her palm was open and showing it had a lightning scar identical to mine and I must have been staring, as she looked at me she also clenched her fist. A boy with black hair, eyes and tanned skin looked at me and Max, nodded but didn't say a word. Max quickly patted the seat next to her and smiled.

"Hi" I said. Seriously, hi that's the best you can do, I mentally scolded myself.

"Hey, I guess you are my brother so like Nudge 'said' do you believe that I'm your twin?"

I was about to speak when a three boys came in, two big looking boys and an icy haired ferret-faced boy.

The ferret spoke first"Well, well, well isn't it true the Potter twins have come to Hogwarts, my name is Draco Malfoy you better watch out if you hang around Hagrid, I don't know who you are (he gestured to Fang, Iggy and Nudge) and the Weasley's who have red hair, no money and more children than they can afford it could rub off on you" he held out his hand for us to shake I was about to say something when Max stood up.

"No offence you just insulted my family, so get out before I make you get kicked to next Tuesday" Max growled

Draco seemed to realise Max was going to hit him because he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle then left.

"Max, you really do have an attitude problem" Iggy joked

Max smiled and by her expression it didn't happen often, there was a knock on the door 10 minutes later. It was a round-faced boy who looked tearful.

"Sorry but have you seen a toad anywhere?"The boy asked

We all shook our heads then he cried" I've lost him! He keeps running away from me!"

"Don't worry he'll turn up sooner or later but we haven't seen him. Sorry" Nudge replied

The boy smiled at her then left.

Ron said "I don't know what he's bothered about. But I can't really say anything I've got Scabbers"

Scabber was the rat snoozing on Ron's lap.

"Hey I've got a spell that supposed to turn Scabbers yellow, I've tried it before but it didn't seem to work. I'll show you..."Ron said

He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a battered old wand with something sticking out. Awesome, I can't wait to see some magic.

(MAX'S POV)

Harry looked as if he really was going to see some magic but he wasn't me, the twins Iggy, Fang- wait where did he go?

"Fang, where are you?" I said as Fang appeared next to me, I screamed and fell on the floor He shrugged and I decided to leave it as I was thinking we made the spell up and gave it to Ron. Ron cleared his throat and was about to say something when the door opened and a girl with Hogwarts robes and bushy hair spoke

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville's lost his?"She said

"We haven't seen it, at all, zilch, zero nothing" Iggy said

She glared at him before noticing Ron's wand was out.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see then"

Ron cleared his throat.

"Ah-all right"

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"

He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed asleep and very grey.

The girl said "Is that a real spell because if it is, it isn't very magic is it. I've tried a few and they've worked for me. My mum and dad aren't magic –"

I zoned out and when I came back she was still talking fast, I caught her name Hermione Granger I think it was.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron muttered

"Fang Martinez"

"Iggy Griffiths"

"Nudge Thomas"

"Harry Potter and this is Max Potter"

"Oh, I've heard you two, you're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts and the great wizarding events of the century." Hermione said

"We are?" I wondered

Hermione nodded kept on glancing at Iggy, wonder why I thought. She then left with Neville. The rest of the journey was a fun chat and jokes were shared. The train stopped and we hopped out and booming voice greeted us.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years!" A giant of a man shouted.

"Hi, Hagrid" Harry said.

"You know him?"I asked Harry.

"Yeah, he bought me to Diagon Alley" Harry replied.

"All righ' no more'n four to a boat" Hagrid bellowed.

I, Fang, Iggy and Nudge clambered into a boat together and Harry and Ron climbed in one with a sandy haired boy and Nudge's twin Dean. Nudge sent him an owl a few weeks ago telling him all about her.

"Yeh'll get yeh firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid said.

Everyone ooohed and ahhed (except Fang) WOW, I thought it was a school not a castle. We went under a bridge, we then got off a bank and were led inside the castle. A girl screamed and shouted"LOOK GHOSTS'" and so there were ghost floating through walls and chatting merrily.. We were lead into a hall with 4 tables and a slightly shorter table for the teachers. Professor McGonagall shuffled us into a line up to a stool with a hat on it. The hat moved and opened a rip on top of its brim and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong inGryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindor apart__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__if you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folks use any means__  
__To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Whoa, a hat that sings awesome I thought happily. I was getting worried though as Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff, what if I was in Slytherin. I would so leave, and then Hermione, Iggy and Fang was sorted into Gryffindor. Ron was looking green and everyone else was looking scared (except Fang). McGonagall called 'Harry Potter' up; there was hardly disguised whispers and stares. I felt relieved as my brother when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Maximum" She called.

I took a breath and held back a grin as loud whispers came around me. I sat on the stool slowly and smirked as the hat sunk beneath my ears.

_Hmm ... interesting very interesting..._

What's interesting, Mr. Hat, I thought sarcastically

_There's so much Slytherin attitude but he heart of a Gryffindor_

No, way, definitely not Slytherin.

_Not Slytherin hey are you sure? Well then it better be_"GRYFFINDOR"

A table cheered loud enough to wake the dead so I strutted to that one, Fred and George clapped me on the back. So there I was sitting where I belong.

As a Gryffindor.


	6. Chapter 6

Max's Pov

I hated all the stares I was getting from everybody so I went outside for some air. I took off the Hogwarts jumper and was about to whip out my wings when I felt a stabbing pain in the back of my head. The last thing I saw was an eraser standing over me.

When I woke up I tried to open my eyes but it was way too bright. After a few seconds I tried opening them again. And to my displeasure I was back at the School. I heard footsteps, so I backed away as far as I could go in my dog crate and squeezed my eyes shut praying they didn't see me. I just had to jinx myself.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

The footsteps stopped right at my dog crate. The cage door opened and I felt rough hands take me out. I then opened my eyes to see I was being strapped down by something and my eyes were pried open. I suddenly realized I was going to have my eyes being experimented on just like what they did to Iggy.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

The Erasers threw me into my dog crate. I hissed in pain when my head banged on the side of it. My body felt like it was on fire. I just had a bunch of different experiments done to me. They also tried to improve my night vision, like what they did to Iggy. But this time it worked. I know this because I can still felt like days since I saw the flock. I knew that I couldn't be stuck here forever. I had a plan.

That night or,whatever time it was I heard footsteps coming to a stop at my dog crate. This was it, I was going to escape on my own without the flock. This ended up bringing tears to my eyes. Suck it up Max, I told myself. Once the cage door opened I launched a hard kick in the Eraser's chest. I scrambled out of my cage and saw that the eraser was out cold. I got quickly into fight mode. I turned a corner,and was facing a door. I opened it and saw a long corridor with other doors along the walls. I saw a door at the end.

After making sure the coast was clear I ran all the way to door. I opened it and...

**That's the chapter people. Hope you like it!**

**Please Review, Review, Review,Review,Review,Review,Review,Review,Review,R eview!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If anyone is reading this story please review because then I have no hope in writing anymore. So the story will be on hold for now because I don't think im writing for anyone. Please review if reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm putting this story up for adoption. Sorry :( I just think someone else can do better things with this story.**


End file.
